<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Theft of the Crown by Justapotato11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253760">The Theft of the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justapotato11/pseuds/Justapotato11'>Justapotato11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Liam, Beta Niall Horan, Bottom Louis, Gay Male Character, M/M, Omega Louis, Pregnancy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justapotato11/pseuds/Justapotato11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds himself back home after studying abroad for five years. Harry wasn´t expecting such a beautiful boy to mess up his plans, nor to steal his heart and maybe something else too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 1: The intruder</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day had just begun in the castle when Harry heard a knock at the door of his chamber. He groaned annoyed. – Come in- he said rubbing his eyes and sitting on his comfortable bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blond head showed from the door asking with calm voice. - Shall I come in? - His Beta friend asked. - You know you don't have to ask twice. - The alpha answered, the pair had this conversation a thousand times already. - what's the noise all about Niall?, my mom is having another ball? Didn't we have one last month? – He asked curious. – This one is different I think, your mother told Mrs. Adelaide that the whole purpose of tonight's circus it's so everyone gets to know you and your “fiancé” .- Niall exaggerated while laughing- or that's what I´ve heard on the Laundry station. You'd be surprised how much these people know about your lives Harry, even the maids have rumors about your undergarment size. - He said, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned with a slight blush of anger. Not about the maids creepy tendencies, but his mother´s intentions on tonight´s events. -. I´ll let you get ready, Josh will come with your clothes in a couple minutes.- the beta said as he made his way out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry remembered that horrific day about six weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son, you need a mate. I´m sorry, but we gave you plenty of time to find one that suited you and filled your expectations, but you failed to do so.- The king of Esmond scolded his predecessor. – If you want to be a worthy king, you´ll have to be willing to make sacrifices for your kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was beyond furious, his parents wanted to marry him off to some omega princess they found. Her mother had an apologetic gesture and tried to grab his son's hands. But Harry wasn’t having it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-And how exactly am I being a good king marrying off this omega that I don't even know!? Don´t you think that It's pretty darn important to give my people a good Queen! Or lord forgives me, a good king!?- The young alpha exclaimed exasperated with his narrow minded parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents knew that Harry preferred male omegas, and that he was still waiting for the right one to come. The only problem, Harry is almost 21, which means he must find a mate, or else, riots will start on who is going to take the throne when the time comes. Desmond Styles found his son a beautiful omega, princess Camellia from another kingdom, and it was a great deal, once they were married, they would sign trade treaties and it would be financially convenient for both territories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Harry, don´t make this so hard, you don’t have to mark her if you don't want to. - Anne said. The kings knew how sacred the act of marking is, it's one thing to marry and produce heir, and another to form a bond with a lifetime expiration. – But you do need an heir. - His father said. Harry was close to going ballistic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You´re basically whoring me out! You can´t make me! Don’t you think I deserve a chance to have a Bond? – He said quietly at the end. His mother was on the verge of crying as she stormed out of the room, she wanted to save her baby, she wanted him to find true love, but the decision was made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desmond sat in his throne and gestured his song to sit in his mother´s empty seat. Harry was Angry, but not stupid, he knew that the best way to get out of this was through negotiation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-you can´t make me do this Dad…- The curly headed boy plead as he played the victim card. His father held the bridge of his nose as he exhaled heavily. – I can't give you more time, you are the future king of Esmond, and you need to start acting like it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he had to deal with the beautiful Camellia, she is indeed beautiful, but unfortunately, nothing else. She was as plain and empty as day old bread, but she will make a beautiful wife, a good one too, but Harry hoped not his. The green-eyed alpha finally got out of bed to receive his clothes that Josh handed him at the threshold of the door. He just gave him a tired smile. Josh was a good lad, just had a tough beginning in life, his mother abandoned him at the gates of the castle when he was little, and the Horan family that served for the castle, took him under their wing and raised him as Niall's brother . Josh was a very quiet omega, and he didn’t smile that often, he just limited his affections to Niall and chatted briefly with Harry and his counselor Liam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ran his fingers through the silky fabric of the shirt that was handed to him. He really liked clothes, he thought that a polished vestment could change your confidence and mood. He got dressed adding his personal touch; a handful of rings on his very large hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the moon started to show up, so did his guests, or his mother´s to be precise. Camellia had a bored look on her pale porcelain face, she was dressed in a beautiful emerald gown that she though would match Harry's eyes perfectly, on her neck rested a relic of the styles house, a shiny diamond necklace with embedded emeralds, along with her blonde hair arranged in a neatly done braid, she was quite a breathtaking sight. But the alpha by her side couldn’t be more careless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anne approached his son and not so lightly dragged him along the ball room to a private. She shut the door and proceeded to scold his son. - You don’t have to be so immature! The poor girl it's just doing her best! You might as well get used to it. – Harry felt like a child. He ran his hands through his hair. The queen continued. – Put a smile on your face, or at least not that thing you have going on. Jay is coming tonight, and her children too. I think you haven’t seen her son for a while? You were quite good friends when you were little. Such a shame that he went away for so long. You should talk to him… Louis It´s his name I believe. Maybe he has a wife, and does a good influence on that stubborn head of yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left the room with a thinking Harry, he just stared at the flames on the fireplace. He sat on the nearest couch as he threw a pillow to the floor to make himself comfortable. He remembered a certain blue-eyed boy on his early teen days. He remembered them playing around on Harry´s summer house. He could've sworn the boy was going to present as an omega, he just looked so dainty and small, even for a kid their age, he also had this high-pitched voice that was sweet as sugar. Also Harry's first crush on a boy. But then the boy disappeared. He went away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his thoughts off, he had plenty to worry about to be thinking of some boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put on his best mask to get out of the private and he went straight to a waitress grabbing whatever she had on her tray, he just gulped it down. And a pitchy voice said.- Hey! That was mine you rude..- Harry heard behind, he didn’t even look back and baffled a quick apology to go for the nex drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After twenty minutes he went back to Camellia who was chatting with a friend. – Lovely evening ladies. - The alpha said as he grabbed Camellia´s hand to take her dancing, after all he had a part to play. They swayed across the room dancing slowly. Harry wasn’t very good but he still managed. She was just trained for this sort of thing. Harry had her close against his chest and he just said. - You smell too sweet, it´s like an old perfume, it doesn’t quite fit. . - She just blushed furiously, clearly pissed off by the curly alpha. – And you smell like an alcoholic pig. – The omega stomped her heel on Harry´s foot, and walked away to meet her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Can you believe her? - Harry said with a widespread smirk. - She´s gonna be a queen!- He laughed at a friend that wasn’t listening to him. He just sat there, on a bench, watching people dance and have their fun. His dad was talking with a couple of nobles in the back of the room and he just sat there like a sad brat. – You have quite a way with women, don´t cha´? - Someone standing on his right side said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks up and he sees the bluest pair of eyes he has ever seen in his life, it was a beautiful boy with feminine facial features, pink lips, sharp cheekbones and a button nose. His feathery hair neatly fixed. He wore a navy suit that fitted him perfectly, hugging these amazing curves worthy of the most exquisite Greek sculpture, Harry unashamedly looked at him up and down. He was gorgeous. But his scent was like a switch on the alphas mind, he smelled like a summer breeze with a citrus scent. Harry could feel a growl forming at the bottom of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Have you finished staring? You know that’s not proper of an engaged man- The omega mouthed off. The alpha looked like he's just been slapped in the face. The boy is Louis, and he's clearly an omega. A really beautiful one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-y..you are Louis.- Harry said, dragging the letters, caused by the alcohol in his system. –Yes my dear prince, I know my name, but thanks for reminding me.- he said as he sat. – How you´ve been? Long time no see. – The blue-eyed boy said, smiling slightly. Harry could still not believe his eyes,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I still can't believe it's you, you disappeared years ago. - He said with a smile. After all it's always great to see an old friend, isn't it? – If by disappearing you mean sent away to study abroad in a French school for proper omegas? - He laughed bitterly. – wait what? You weren't an omega last time I saw you, no offence. - The alpha answered. – I presented in July five years ago, and got sent away in September.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned. He understood everything, that's what some parents did when a boy presented as a male omega, it was a horrible practice, because why would you send away your child? Those omegas ended up being uptight and very shy and in some cases it would drag them into a permanent subspace. Louis didn´t look depressed or anything, but you can't always see the scars that are left under the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-when did you come back? – Harry said with warm eyes. He suddenly felt a need to protect the boy, hold him and never let him go. - Just arrived home three weeks ago. It's really not that far, I came home every Christmas for my birthday. – Louis said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- And not once did you come to say Hi? - said the alpha with a feeling of betrayal that came out of nowhere. – I was ashamed. -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega said and he got interrupted right away by a beautiful blonde tall woman. – Hi honey, who is this… mister? - Camellia said as she examined Louis with a jealous look on her face. Harry cleared his throat, he stood up on the side of his fiancé. – He is an old friend of mine, his name is Louis...- Louis interrupted the alpha- Tomlinson, and you must be the beautiful soon to be bride? - The boy said with a smile so fake his lips hurt. – You´re right, my darling bear and I are engaged.- she smiled as fake as Lou´s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was drunk, but he wasn´t stupid this is a complete scene.-darling bear? Ha! – The male omega laughed. - I didn't remember you liked cheese nicknames, uh Hazza?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did not” Harry though internally. Nobody but the feathery haired boy called him that, it's been ages but clearly both remember the olden ´days. Harry remained starstruck at the bold little omega that was standing in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you'll excuse me. As always, a pleasure Harold, and nice to meet you....- The girl clearly pissed said.- princess Camellia, soon to be Styles.- Harry just stared incredulously at the situation.- a pleasure princess. – Louis said as he turned away. He clearly met it as a sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had drank too much to analyze what just happened. But certainly that boy had a thunderstorm coming behind him, and it was going to drench them all. – Who the hell invited that intruder? - She said annoyed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: the storm is near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not so new frienships, and new discovered problems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved this chapter. I made a couple changes like the dialogue marking, and I think it´s way better.<br/>updates coming every week. :)<br/>bookmark it if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: the storm is ahead. </strong>
</p>
<p>As Louis returned to his mother and sisters, he gave the room a quick glance, everything was perfectly clean, the cream curtains hiding the night, the musicians playing perfectly, people talking about all kind of things. He felt out of place. He was just part of the décor, another omega to marry. He doesn’t want that kind of life for him, ever since he presented has been all about being the perfect mate for his alpha, he´s been taught how to cook, how to stitch, and he was an absolute mess for anything that required him to be a dainty little housewife. For that reason his father was beyond disgusted. He didn´t have any worthy heir, and his only chance for having an alpha son, turned out to be an Omega. A useless one. But Mark Tomlinson wasn´t gonna waste any opportunity to climb his way into the royal senate, and Marrying off his only adult son to any wealthy alpha was a great plan. Poor Louis only if he knew…</p>
<p>He sat in a table right next to his mother, he quietly grabbed her hand under the tablecloth squeezing slightly to let her know he was there without interrupting her conversation. She was talking to the wife of a senator. He looked at his sister on the other side of the table. Charlotte was talking to a tall blonde man, he looked very interested in whatever the 18 year old girl had to say.</p>
<p>Her little sister was just bored, Félicité was old enough to attend the event, but not enough to enjoy it. He ran his hand though her beautiful dark hair, and she looked up “Are you bored?” she asked her brother “not really, just saw an old friend, and mum wanted me to stay by her side, don’t know why though” Louis gave a quick glance to his Mother, the woman was leaving to gossip with another lady. &lt;How boring their life must be to take such an interest for other´s people’s lives&gt; Louis thought.</p>
<p>“How´s the party darling?” Louis smiled “it´s okay, I´ve just met the prince´s fiancé” he rolled his eyes “Queen Anne wanted to see you, but you were with Harry, you both seemed so happy and I didn´t wanted to interrupt” she smiled “I wouldn´t exactly say happy” the omega said as he remembered the prince´s intoxicated dazzled face. “Come, let´s meet the queen, I wonder why did she wanted to meet you” Louis´s mother fixed her dress as she dragged his son to the royal family table. Johannah and Anne were childhood friends, both of their parents were members of the royal senate back then. The two girls even went to school together, Then, Anne met Prince Desmond, and fell in love. Johannah married his neighbor Mark, and the two grown women were still best friends. They even raised their children together, but Mark always felt jealous of Desmond and the jealousy became bitterness. Mark wanted to make his way into the crown court, and ended up in a disagreement with the king. Then Louis presented, and mark made friends with a senator and it was the perfect excuse for cutting any connection with the royal family, much to Jay´s displease.</p>
<p>Anne send a letter to the Tomlinson’s house inviting them over to the castle for a small ball. Jay was surprised, but she knew how much they´d missed each other, and she really wanted to make up for the lost time.</p>
<p>As they approached the royal´s family table, the queen stood up and smiled looking at her friend. Anne held Louis´ hands and smiled. “you must be the darling Louis, you are gorgeous! look at those eyes, they are your mother's!” Louis blushed at the compliments. He never got those. at school all he got were scoldings about how an awful omega he was. “and you smell divine! your mother never told me you presented!, you must have a thousand suitors behind you!” The blue-eyed boy´s face resembled a red apple at this point. “thank you highness, but not really, I just got home a week ago” “Oh nonsense, I´m your aunt Anne. I even used to wipe your little bum when you were a baby. And about your admirers, I wouldn't be surprised to attend your wedding next winter.” Anne believed that the gorgeous boy in front of her wouldn't spend a lot of time waiting for his mate, she would´ve introduced the omega to her son, if she only knew that Louis had presented. </p>
<p>They sat and held a small conversation. Louis was distracted looking through the window, it was a lovely windy evening, he loved January's weather, it was cold, but not too much. he felt his mother dabbing his thigh to catch his attention. “Have you met Harry´s fiancé yet?” Anne asked the boy “yes, she is lovely” he said with a polite smile. “well, she is suitable. What did Harry tell you when he saw you? I might have told him that you probably had an omega,  I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding darling.” &lt;so that explains everything, he tought I was an alpha&gt;  “it's not a problem, he was a little surprised i think” he said. &lt;a little?, the man was having an aneurysm on the spot&gt; . The conversation continued and he drifted off watching couples dance around the Great Hall. He sighed.Louis thought how lucky the couples were to find their mate. He wondered if he'll ever meet someone who makes him wish to never stop dancing. He started to feel overwhelmed by the shining chandeliers, the music and the amount of scents in the room, so he excused himself to the restroom. </p>
<p>He asked a blond buttler that observed the party where the restroom was. Then he walked quickly to the Omega´s restroom at the corner of a hallway that led to another wing of the castle. As soon as he got there, he shut the door and rested his back against it. “put yourself together” he didn't know what was wrong with him. It surely had nothing to do with re encountering with his first love as he is about to get married to the most stereotypically perfect omega he's ever seen. It was probably a stomach ache. He probably ate something spoiled. </p>
<p>he couldn't fool himself. Louis went to the sink and watched the tender light brighten the small room. He splashed his face with water and looked at the reflection on the mirror. He is nothing like her. Yes, he's not ugly, he knows that, but he is not even close to being as perfect as she is. So might as well stop being ridiculous and compose himself. He fixed his vest and re-tied his cravat. He looked as polished as always. </p>
<p>On his way back he found an open access to the gardens, a bit of fresh air couldn´t hurt. He sat on the outdoors bench that had a great view of the huge green garden, the moon reflected the glistening light on a pond surrounded by white lilies. The omega  felt a cold breeze hit his back and he shivered. his breath let out a tiny fog, maybe it was too cold. his coat was in the reception, so all he had was the jacket of his suit. He enjoyed it anyways, it made him feel alive, like he had blood running through his veins. </p>
<p>“It's freezing out here, you are going to catch a cold” Louis turned and he saw Harry behind him, he looked as if he'd never been drunk. “what are you doing out here?”he said avoiding the worries of the alpha. “shouldn´t I ask you the same thing?” “I wanted a bit of fresh air.” he said, crossing his arms around his chest controlling the shivering. Harry noticed how the small boy was pretending. so he gave him his coat. He just wrapped the small omega in the large piece of clothing. </p>
<p>Louis was surprised by the alpha´s chivalry, the coat smelled amazing, like rain and mint. but he couldn't help but feel wrong, Harry was not his, and in fact, he belonged to someone else. “thanks, but I really don't think your fiancé will like this,” Louis likes the tall man, but he is a rightful omega, and he doesn't mess around with married men, or almost married. “I´m just lending you my coat so you don't freeze to death, it's not like I'm trying to seduce you or anything.” he smirked. Harry just felt the need to protect the petite omega from the cold night, and all he got in response was an accusation, that, true or not, just made them both uncomfortable.  “Well, it's not that you don't want to,” the omega sassily said as he returned the piece of clothing and headed back to the Great Hall. </p>
<p>he heard quick footsteps behind him and someone saying “sorry, I was just trying to break the ice” he looked at the alpha. He almost seemed shy? “Well it's a bit cold outside for that innit?” they both chuckled quietly. “but really, aren't you supposed to be introducing her to your colleagues?” he said and the alpha just shrugged his shoulders. </p>
<p>Louis went back to the table, and the Queen kept talking to his mother. “it would be lovely if all of you could acompain us” the omega apparently missed the whole conversation, but didn´t interrupt the two women. “I was just telling your mother how marvelous it would be if you could come with us to the country chateau next week,” Anne said to Louis. “We would be pleased,” his mother answered. “Perfect, I´ll make the arrangements.” </p>
<p>he felt a pair of hands on the rest of his chair. He didn't even have to turn his head to know who was behind him. the scent of mint and rain gave it away. “evening mother, Mrs. Tomlinson, lovely to see you”he saluted the two Omegas.”Harry, darling, you should invite Camellia to our small getaway” the queen said, Louis then noticed the presence of the blond princess by Harry´s side. “i'm afraid I can not, my queen. I have a voyage to France with my mother, to meet with the tailor that will be confectioning the dress” Louis was surprised. it was gonna be The Dress. he just relaxed, but then a thought struck him like lightning. </p>
<p>He was supposed to spend a whole week living under the same roof as the alpha, in a single evening Louis had a nervous breakdown, and a whole replantation of his being just because of Harry.             </p>
<p>in the Alphas mind, things were not very different. Harry felt a strong need to be around the feathery haired boy, he felt like the omega was the sun and his world gravitated around him for spare seconds. </p>
<p>Oh boy, little did he know, he was actually Icarus and he was about to get burned. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is completely fictional. These are fictional characters based on real people, none of my characters´actions are to be held accountable to Harry or Louis (nor to any other character).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make the dialoge more comprehensible!  i think it worked. All sugestions are welcomed! <br/>(also. longest chapter I´ve ever written!) so exited!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3: The Rain. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's been three days since the ball. And Harry couldn't be more anxious, from the very first moment he saw the blue-eyed omega, it´s like his head turned upside down, suddenly every blue thing reminded him of the boy. He is sure he is going crazy.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's been up your royal butt lately?”Niall asked. they were in Harry´s studio doing prince´s duties” as the blonde enjoys to call them. “I Don't know, it's  like my head has been all over the place, and my alpha it's not really helping. it's like we are in constant disagreement.” The curly lad was exhausted, he's been doing chores all day, next week´s chores.  he rested his head on his hands and composed himself a moment later. His hair is very long now, it's harder to manage but he liked it.  “I don't know man, it sounds to me that you are neglecting yourself, you're always doing things because you're supposed to. You have to blow some steam:” Niall made it sound so easy. it's not like the alpha could ditch everything and ravish the petit omega. well he could, but everything could go wrong if he gave in to his deepest desires. And of course, he doubted Louis even liked him that way… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just came to a peace treaty with himself. He was going to treat the omega like a sibling. Maybe if he did, he´d convince himself that he didn't want him. If it didn't work out he could always cut his knot off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the day just went by, and he had an idea. He could invite a couple friends to distract himself from talking to Louis. He sent the telegraphs and later he received two confirmations and one excuse. His friends Theodore and James were coming to the week getaway. Theodore was the son of a senator and James was the heir of a Duke. He didn't really trust any of them, but they were good fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning he woke up to a busy castle, everyone  going everywhere, valises for a week trip that could easily work for a month. his things were already there. He enjoyed going to the chateau, and he always had his vacation wardrobe there. He went downstairs to greet  his parents and finish details with the king's assistant Liam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His friends arrived just in time for departure. They chatted and got inside of the cars, James told them he was in a relationship with a beautiful beta named Lily, and he wanted to propose as soon as possible. He sounded very excited. Relationships between betas usually turned out well, they didn't have to manage with heats, or anything of the sort. On the other hand, his Alpha friend Theodore was very single, Harry always thought he was too laid back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to do your engagement announcement?”Said Theo with a smolder look on his face, his ashy blue eyes mocking his friend. “I don't really know.” Harry spoke the truth. He was trying to keep the day of his wedding as far as humanly possible. “you don't sound too excited, do ya´ Harold?” mocked James. It was going to be a long three hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while they shutted up. His friends fell asleep. and he just looked out of the window as the landscape changed slowly. it was mesmerizing. That's why he loved going to the chateau, he adored disconnecting from his reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived, the three men pushed themselves out of the car to stretch their legs. Cars were  a great advance in technology, but they were far too uncomfortable to travel for many hours. Harry breathed the fresh air. The sun was up and shining for them. For mid January weather, it was great, and very weird that it wasn't snowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside, and the chateau staff was already waiting for them. the two alphas and beta went into the guest wing, and they accommodated their belongings. The queen told Niall “Please prepare three rooms for the Tomlinson´s, they should arrive anytime soon” Harry´s eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. He totally forgot about Louis coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is coming Harold?” His alpha friend said. he had shiny black hair, and he was very good looking. He always tended to gather all the attention when they went to social events. “None of your concern, my mother invited Tomlinson´s and their children”Harry said with a frown. “huh, I could´have sworn the Tomlinson boy died or something” James barely knew the boy, they only met in social events and on a couple of Harry´s birthdays, but it's been years since he even heard his name.  “I bet he is an omega, and his family kept him away” his friend guessed. Harry knew Theo wasn't very far from the truth, but the way they said it was so careless, and almost cruel. “Well, I don´t care, all I know it's that he is basically family.” The curly lad said passive aggressively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were laying in the grass, James had a book in his hand and the alphas shared a glass of bourbon when they heard a car approaching the gates of the chateau´s entrance. The young men turned their heads paying attention when the head of the tomlinson's family exited the car along with his wife, then a beautiful young girl, and last, a handsome boy who had a casual, yet appropriate attire, he wore a linen shirt, and khaki shorts that wouldn't look good on anyone, but in him, they fitted amazingly.  “well, that's one sight, mind if I get to know your cousin?” Theodore said as he stood up and sprinted approaching the newly arrived family. Harry understood his intentions, and almost tripped running behind him. James just sighed and walked behind his friends. “knotheads..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry got there, his alpha friend was already introducing himself. “Theodore Hapkins, can I be of any help?” he said, saluting Johannah. “Hey Harry,” the alpha turned his head quickly when he listened to the soft voice. Louis looked beautiful, he looked laid back, rested, and his blue eyes were brighter. “Hey Lou, how you´ve been?” he said, trying to sound chill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theodore smiled at the family and took louis´s hand in his. Harry was jealous and beyond. but he couldn't bring his head around to understand why. And what his friend did next, was enough reason (at least for his alpha´s opinion) to growl in an almost unnoticeable tone. Theo kissed the omega´s  hand in a sign of respect and admiration. Jay seemed very pleased with the politeness of the black-haired young alpha.  But Harry was not liking this one bit. How did he dared kiss the hand of HIS Louis? well, his family-like louis… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been ages since I last saw you! if you allow me the audacity, you are beautiful!” Theodore said and Harry was boiling in his own rage. If you´d ask him, it was an audacity that should have not been allowed. “Thank you, Theodore right?” the omega replied. They got in a small conversation as the help carried the baggage inside. Johanna and the girls went inside to meet Anne, but not after giving a light kiss on the cheek to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day went by, and his plans of taking Louis off his head, were failing notoriously. The boy was everywhere, and even worse, Theo was keen on flirting with him. They were currently at the library enjoying the evening, the alphas were playing an intense game of chess, and Louis and James held a friendly conversation about the beta's mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“how does it feel to be desired for the most important young alpha in the reign and his friend?” James asked quietly with a grin. Louis couldn´t believe what he´d just heard. “ I.. I'm not, Harry has a” before he could even end the sentence, the beta interrupted “has a forced marriage.”  He said and Louis opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was literally speechless. “funny how you didn't even deny it…. so, if you´re aware, how come you don't act on it?” Louis thought the beta was way out of line, it was very inappropriate to insinuate such things to an omega and of course, the soon to be king. “because i'm not that kind of omega” The blue-eyed boy said as he stood up and went to sit anywhere else. He was outraged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry saw on the corner of his eye how the petit boy sat on the divan near the window, watching as the sun set, he seemed quite uncomfortable. Harry wondered what could have made him feel so unsteady. “Check -mate” Thedore said as he won. Harry groaned in disgust. “It seems like I just keep winning today, aye Harold?” Theo teased, the curly lad well knowing he wasn't only talking about chess. Harry just grinned in response. quite annoyed by his &lt;friend&gt;. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James was sipping on a cup of tea, Louis was looking through the window, Thedore was next to Louis looking at the omega, and Harry was moodily reading a novel. It was like one of those sceneries you would often read in novels involving detectives and a tough case that needed communitary thinking. But in this particular case, everyone was thinking in something different but surprisingly similar.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry admired the sharp but beautiful features on Louis' face, he remembered the early days of his childhood running through the same hallways, knocking things over and apologizing for being a little too harsh with a certain blue-eyed boy. He remembered them eating small desserts while hiding from the kitchen maids. He wondered if they still had that spark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the nothing the omega walked quickly to the exit “It's A little late, I'm going to my chambers to rest, I'm a bit tired, but keep enjoying your evening gentlemen.” Louis said, and he just left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered him being a lot less stiff. but He is still nice to be around” Jmaes said when he couldn't hear the footsteps down the corridor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louis woke up by his elder sister Charlotte opening her valise, not caring at all if his brother was asleep or not. He just pulled the covers to cover his head. He barely slept at all questioning what James said to him. Harry was his first love, maybe that confused his omega. He would get over it, he had to anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Queen Anne told me about a cristaline creek that is very near the stables, can you come with me? I really want to go” She said with doe eyes. That was a little trick he taught her. “you know I won't fall with those eyes of yours, I have the same pair.” Louis said and It was true, he had the same pair of convincing blue eyes. “But I really like the place, I´ll go with you”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louis was very familiar with the creek, Harry, his sister Gemma and him, used to make rock-throwing contests every summer. He never got the hang of it though, his rock would always sink on the first landing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had breakfast along with the other guests and the kings, after that, Louis grabbed a book from the library, the creek was a beautiful place to relax and read a little. But of course his sibling had other plans. As soon as they arrived after a five minute walk, Lottie pushed his brother right to the cold January water and laughed as he screamed “Charlotte! you´re dead meat!” the book was safely laying on the grass near the shore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louis soaked to the bones, grabbed his sister by the rim of her dress, and dragged her with all the strength he could manage. She fell right on top of him screaming and making a fuss. “Mother is going to cut my head off! my leather shoes!” Louis laughed well knowing the last thing his mother´ll do when she sees her children soaked, it's complain about some shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon got out of the water, it was way too cold to be enjoyed, and of course, the possibility of a cold wasn't very appealing either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omegas laid out their clothes on a branch near them, Louis just hanged his chamisse and his sister the dress. “we´ll just wait for them to dry, there´s nothing else to do but wait.” He said as he looked at his concerned sister. She was in her underclothes, while not revelative, it was inappropriate for omegas to be seen in public like that. Louis wasn´t worried, he actually liked the sensation of the sun on his skin. His mother always told him she wasn't sure how he always managed to look sunkissed, almost golden. His father, on the other hand, was against it, he said that refined omegas had to be pale with rosy cheeks. Louis earned a scolding when he said that pigs were exactly the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drifted off on his book, feeling the cold wind breeze running through his naked chest causing him to shiver, her sister played with a wild flower caressing the petals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon her sister got bored and dressed with her dried clothes. “I´m going back with Fizz, she said she wanted me to help her knit something before lunch” she said “ you can stay, I learnt the way back” she said rolling her eyes as his brother made no signs of getting up. “don´t get eaten by a wolf!” Louis said laughing as his sister ran out of his sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guys back at the chateau were bored. They were looking for any kind of distraction. Harry loved the field and he enjoyed spending his time outdoors. Theodore was seated on a small couch at the back of the common room, James walked in circles playing with the glass of bourbon in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what about the shooting range?” James said as a proposition. “It's great for me, Harold?” The black haired alpha asked the prince. Harry didn't like guns one bit, he actually got in several arguments with his dad when he forced him to participate in those &lt;manly activities&gt; He just couldn't bring his head around understanding why shooting at animals or inanimate objects was fun. But he couldn't really say that to his pals. The best option was to say yes, and make an excuse to go to the stables. He liked horses way more than the stupid guns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go” Harry said with a fake smile. On the way there, James asked” How´s Camelia?” Harry frowned, he knew the beta wasn't being rude, but something about the tone he used made him feel like a mocking. “good, think she´s in France, doing some wedding arrangements.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his friends started preparing the guns,he came up with an excuse. “I need to check something with the staff at the stable, you get started without me. It won't take me more than an hour probably,” Harry said leaving his friends, probably for more than an hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the stables, and he was just alone with his horses. He spent a little time caressing them and brushing them. It was a very nice day to mount, so he grabbed the saddle and a pair of riding boots that were on a small vault, and equipped the horse with the bridle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was riding enjoying the sun and the somewhat cold breeze, when he heard a whine that jolted his alpha with force, making him look for the source of the sound as fast as he could. His instincts sharpened to track the scent, he could tell it was a familiar one. His alpha took him near the creek, and when he arrived he saw a breathtaking sight that will be in his dreams for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louis was standing on the shore of the small creek, grabbing a book that was soaked in water. He didn't have a shirt, his silk-looking skin was golden thanks to the gentle sun rays of January. Harry was in awe. He'd never looked at someone so beautiful, it was like a creature that came straight out of a fairytale, skin soft and glowing, and Harry couldn't do anything but desire to kiss and touch every single inch of the Omega´s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the omega noticed the alpha´s presence, he panicked and tried covering his bare torso, Harry frowned and got closer with his hands in front of himself, trying to steady the uneasy boy. “It's okay,”Harry said in an attempt to make this situation less awkward. “are you okay?” Harry wasn't even sure if what he was saying had sense. Louis was speechless. he just looked at the book and said “I am, but your book suffered a little inconvenience” Louis blushed a bit, and Harry thought it was really cute. “but what happened to you?” Harry asked, not wanting to sound harsh. “I.. I took a swim?”  The omega answered back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince just laughed at the witty omega. He saw him shivering, and took a look at the hanging chamisse on the branch of the nearest tree. He didn't have any coat on him that he could lend the naked-ish boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>they sat under the shadow of the tree, talking about trivialities and Louis just kept apologizing about the book. “really, I don´t mind. I didn't even realize that I had that book ``Harry said while looking deep in those blue eyes and smiled. The prince said “remember when we used to play here?” Louis' eyes glistened with joy. “you remember! I could never make the rock jump more than once.”The omega replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“stand up, I´ll teach you” Harry grabbed the nearest rock, and stood behind Louis. “Hold this” The prince said as he handen the rock to the noble boy. “swing your wrist all the way, and straighten your elbow fast. like this” Harr instructed the omega, and grabbed Louis´ bicep in his large hand, he felt a current of electricity run through him, and felt the boy shiver under his touch, the scent that the omega dispended was intoxicating, and Harry decided to separate himself before his alpha did something utterly stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louis tried throwing, this time with Harry´s technique, and he succeeded, but not greatly. The rock did 2 jumps and then it sunk into the creek. “well, look at that, it's the best i've ever done” Louis laughed at his own clumsiness . “Hey maybe we can call Gemma and dare her to another Styles&amp;Tomlinson creek competition. It's going to be a family tradition”Proposed Harry. “family?” Louis asked almost inaudible. “Yes, you're like family to us” Harry said as he smiled. Although saying that felt really wrong to the prince.&lt; Of course we would love to call Louis family, but not without our last name and our  pups inside him&gt; His inner alpha is getting way out of line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They messed around for a bit, Louis´shirt was as dry as it was going to get, so Harry unhangend it and held it in his hands for the boy to put it on. Louis faced the tree sliding his arms on the sleeves of the chamisse and Harry did something very spontaneous, before the omega even started buttoning the shirt, Harry grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around to start buttoning the chamisse himself. Louis widened his eyes in surprise. When Harry buttoned the last two buttons and looked straight into the omegas eyes, they both were mesmerized, breathing each other's scents, their connection was almost palpable. Harry looked at the thin pink lips up and down, he leaned in and the noble boy gasped. The prince joined their lips on a dance of emotions, tasting every bit of Louis´ mouth, never getting enough, he grabbed the omega by the waist and grunted while he gave into his desires. The omega kissed him back with fear, but they kissed for a few second</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, Louis stepped back, while confused, and also very angry, he slapped Harry´s face. Hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!” Harry asked, surprised by the sudden explosive reaction, while putting a hand on his sore cheek. The omega walked away from him, very mad, and got on Harry´s horse. “because you don't kiss family like that! and I do not kiss engaged men!!” Louis said furiously pointing a finger at Harry. He slashed the bridle and turned the horse around to start riding away from the confused alpha. “you kissed me back!” he shouted to the omega. and the only thing he got back was a very inappropriate finger raise. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hailstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis finds himself making mistakes and someone might take advantage of that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don´t hate me for this. <br/>also, as things seem to get interesting, what petnames do you think louis would like?.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>chapter 4: Hailstone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>as Louis was arriving at the stables, he was already tearing up. How could Harry be so fucking cruel? he must have noticed Louis had feelings for him. He put the horse on it´s place and arranged the equipment. He remembered Harry´s confused face, his stupid confused pretty face. Louis huffed and groaned thinking how he could´ve been so stupid to think Harry had feelings for him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the gardens, and on the way to the chateau, he saw the black haired alpha and beta on the shooting-range. He ignored them, until he got an idea. He grinned like a cheshire cat, Louis was not that stupid, he noticed Harry didn´t quite like Theodore hitting on him, probably had to do with his arrogant personality, Louis knew that was a perfect revenge, probably not fair to the handsome Theo, but war is never fair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He changed his mood in a split second, and smiled. He approached the two men on the field, “Hi”he said announcing himself. The alpha turned around to his voice, and smiled “Hey beautiful, what are you up to?” Theodore said. James smiled and saluted “Hey Lou, were you all morning?” Louis sat on the bench with his leg crossed and simply smiled as he said “nowhere really, just around.” Theo smiled and sat next to the boy. “May I join you on a walk to the gardens?” the alpha said with his glistening blue eyes and charming smile while offering his hand for louis to take. He did, and they got up and left the beta to go for a small chat and a walk. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly-haired alfa walked angry and confused to the shooting-range. well, more confused than angry. He wished Niall were here to help him ease his thoughts. He  realized how much he needed  the beta as his second hand and friend, but Niall and his family basically ran the castle, without them, it would crumble. But well, the blond beta also said he needed to blow some steam, which resulted in a red handprint on Harry´s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On his way he passed next to the stable, where his horse was accommodated and the saddle and bridles were on their place. He huffed and frowned, thinking of a feisty omega that was too good and caring for his horse, but not to him apparently, at least enough to  abandon him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>he kept walking and found his beta friend James on the way. The beta saw him and laughed “what happened to you? where were you?” James said looking at his apparently angry friend. Theodore ditched me for your pretty boy” he said to Harry who widened his eyes at the comment. He just got angrier, and didn't even deny Jame´s suspicions. “that little minx” he stated. James just smiled. He wasn't gonna tell anyone the truth, but he could sit back and admire the chaos, he was a no-doer, but if you'd asked him, he would prefer the queen not to be an empty rag-doll. nor the king to be a stupid brute. He´d called himself cupid sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis walked along with theo on the cobblestone path that divided the chateau´s grandens. Anne loved flowers, Louis remembered how mad she was when Harry plucked her peonies and orchids and gave it as a “sorry for messing with your hair” gift to Louis, who was giving the little alpha the silent treatment. As soon as Anne noticed her son´s noble intentions, she forgave the masacre done to her dear flowers.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed in melancholy, god he missed the simple days. Growing up had it´s up and down´s, lately more down´s than he wanted. “so, what is on your mind?” Theo asked, brushing his arm against Louis´. The alpha smelled good like something you'd´ notice from far, but never really identified the smell. Louis looked to his right, where pink peonies danced with the breeze. “Nothing, I really like these flowers” Luis said mindlessly with a calm gesture. He looked at Theodore´s Lips, they were pink, a little thicker than his, and looked edible. For an instant, the idea of kissing him didn't sound so crazy, he has already  kissed someone in the past,(and in his near past too) the first one was a french alpha he met on a school event, and an omega friend of his, although the last wasn't well seen, but on his defence, in boarding school they had plenty of free time, and they needed to practice somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Let's just say he wasn't very proud of that. Nor of what he did next. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He abruptly throwed himself to the alpha, Theodore seemed surprised at first but quickly followed up by grabbing the dauntless omega by the waist as Louis smashed their lips together, the alpha smiled, Theodore got what he wanted, and it wasn't very hard. Louis blushed, he just wanted to erase Harry from his lips, he knew he was playing with fire, but right now, he was enjoying himself, he was human. Sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha groaned and grasped the soft waist of the curvy boy. The alpha left a series of kisses down Louis´jaw making the omega whine, they weren't  in a very secluded part of the gardens, any curious pair of eyes could have caught them in such an inappropriate situation. “you're quite a menace.” the alpha said as he composed himself. “you're also a bit wet” he added, and both of them knew he didn't meant it in a kinky way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was exhausted from everything, he just wanted to sit and relax somewhere, and he thought that the chateau´s greenhouse would be a perfect choice. James excused himself to the chateau, and Harry kept walking through the path that led to the greenhouse, the flowers and plants were delicately treated in the chateau. the resembled a monet painting with bright colors and natural backgrounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was getting there when he found Louis and his friend Theodore in a very compromising position, the alpha had the blue-eyed boy grabbed by the waist as he kissed his neck. Their scents combined resulted disgusting to Harry, who was red with rage expanding through his body, he felt his mind go numb and the next thing he knew, it's that he was on top of his friend roaring with fury throwing his fist at his face while he heard the omega screaming “Harry what the hell is wrong with you?!!” he just growled and received a punch directly to his core, throwing him back so his friend could finally stand up and try to calm him. Thedore looked angry, but Harry just wanted to rip his throat out of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how dare you touch my Omega?” Harry shouted to his &lt;friend&gt; the jealous alpha had his hands wrapped into tight fists, his knuckles turning white with rage. “I'm not your anything!”Louis complained scared that these two brutes would keep hitting each other. “he is not marked, which means he's no-ones, what are you going to do about it?” Theodore said while pushing Harry in the chest. The black-haired alpha smiled with a grin. “stop fucking talking like I´m not fucking here!” The omega shouted with his pitchy distressed voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you are a freaking tease! confusing the shit out of me, and then coming here to.. to make a show with this manwhore!”Harry said in between teeth. He grabbed Louis by his forearm and pulled him closer. “What makes you think you can come and claim me, you disgust me” Louis said with pure hatred “And what I do with anyone, is none of your business” the omega added. Louis stepped back, pulling his arm out of Harry´s restraint. And what came next, surprised the two alphas. a second slap on harry´s face, and a second handprint to appear on the other cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis left the place, he was mad. Harry just watched him leave, as he listened “you´re fucked up mate, I won't hold it against you, but you need to pull your things together” Theodore said as he buttoned his jacket and scratched the back of his head. “he's not worth it”The black-haired alpha said before he left the prince alone with his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis, mad, with anger tears threatening to come down his cheeks, walked furiously to the insides of the chateau. Stepping into the common room, he looked for his mother, he has always been the biggest momma's boy, he always talked to Jay, he trusted his mother more than anyone in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>he searched the door, trying to snuffle his tears back, but failing. He ran into his mother on his third attempt to find the correct room. He entered the room and ran into his mother's arms letting everything out. “Mum I don´t know what to do. everything is too much” he cried into his mother's shoulder while sitting on the bed. “my dear boy, what is wrong?” she said in a concerned tone while caressing his son´s feathery hair. “Everything Mum, I'm a fool, I fell for the stupidest trick.” Jay obviously had no idea what his son was talking about, but she was certain of one thing “honey, Lou, you're the farthest thing from a fool, you're the wittiest, smartest, most incredible boy I know. and whoever made you doubt that, is the blindest person who ever roamed the earth.” she said as she kissed his cheeks, “ and I´m not saying this just because I'm your mother. Want to tell me what happened?” she told him worried, her son was a lot of things, but he never doubted himself. He had confidence, and whoever managed to take down the omega´s spirit, deserved nothing but the worst. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's about Harry, he kissed me, and I didnt stop him. I couldn´t, something inside me just wanted to mom, It's like all my common sense just vanished for a few minutes. It took the best of me, and I know he is engaged. but something inside me just wanted him to feel jealous” he said and held his head in his hands, “and I… I went like a whore and kissed his friend” Jay was very surprised, it seemed like her boy had quite an interesting morning, but then she gave the matter a thought, she thought that was very unusual, but not impossible. maybe he was… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou, I'm your mother, you´re not a whore baby,  I'm never going to judge you, I´ll always be there for you. How long have you felt this way about Harry?” asked Johannah well knowing these two had something uncommon going on for a while now. “I don´t know, It feels like it's always been there, but ever since I came back it's like something is different, it kinda got stronger right before I left,  I can't get a grip on what it is.” he said, almost pulling at his hair. “it was after you presented when it got stronger.” Jay responded, she already guessed what could be going on. “I think your omega and his alpha want different things than what you two have planned sweetheart, my guess it's that you're connected.” she said. Louis flipped out, full on crazy. He stood up, not believing what was going on. “That is impossible mom” he said scared. “It's uncommon, yes, but not impossible love.” She thought that her son had to be told. He was too tough with himself to admit this. “He has a life planned out, I can't mess with that, and he probably loves that girl, and I'm not going to be a consort, nor a homewrecker.” he rambled hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johannah sighed, and invited him to lay on the bed, she caressed his arms. “ I don't think Harry is that fond of her, and no pup of mine is going to be such a thing, it´ll work out, trust me, it's a mother's intuition” she smiled warmly. her son was in for an interesting year. “But he´ll have to find out for himself, it's about his connection with his alpha, and eventually he´ll come to you” she said referring to the prince. “I'm worried about everything, I feel like time it's running through my fingers mom,  It's not love what I feel for him, is it?” The omega said to his mother. “I don´t know bub, you´ll have to find out yourself, but one thing it's certain, your omega wont stop claiming what's his by nature.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mark Tomlinson was moody, not liking the little hollyday the Styles had planned for them. He was planning on presenting his only  off-age omega son to a duke heir he met on a trip to france- The alpha he wanted Louis to mate, was a not too young wealthy man that had great connections in the senate. Two birds one stone. He could finally get rid of the stubborn little omega, and get a very beneficial son-in-law at the same time. But the queen and king had insisted on the getaway week, so the presentation had to be delayed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily things took a better turn for Mark when he was enjoying a cup of tea on the windows that showed the gardens, quite a scene was going on right before his eyes, The little slut of his son was kissing the prince´s friend, and if that wasn't enough of a inappropriate display, the alpha prince stormed into the scene growling incomprehensible sentences to his friends, then grabbing the little omega bitch by the arm and yanking him close. his son, then had the audacity to slap the prince straight to the face. it was an understatement that Mark was outraged by the behaviour of his eldest, but at the same time, it was very curious the reaction of the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>he walked around the room thinking, this could be a winning hand if the cards were played accordingly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mark heard a fuss going on in the hall, he decided to observe in a hidden point of view, Louis was looking for someone like crazy, he seemed affected, almost crying, opening doors, and then he got inside one of them, his and his wife´s room. Mark leaned his head to the door to eavesdrop. Louis always seemed to rely on his mother when things got rough, Johannah never told him anything these days. but he didn't care, she was just there to play a good wife´s part. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to every word they said, and oh, he was going to make an amazing counselor, and he was going to get the power that he deserved. He was going to get to the crown one way, or another. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Louis exited the room, he grabbed his son and dragged him to the nearest empty room, locked the door and smiled at the scared look on his son's face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I´ve been listening to your little omega-issues, and also watched your little scene back in the garden, don´t you have been having fun aye?” Louis looked terrified. “if you like to be prancing around men like a tramp, you will do exactly as I say if you don't want your sisters to be shipped-off to france or even rusia for the next year,”  The omega whined at the treath, Mark knew how to get to the omega. “seems like you're not a liability anymore, listen close, you are going to do what you do best, and get the prince to leave his fiance, then you are going to mate him, and convince Harry to put me on the senate or the council. Tell anyone about this, I dare you, and you will never see your sisters again.” he said as he left the crying omega alone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was a ruthless man and as an ambitious businessman, he knew his assets and he knew better than to make them count, he had a better plan than the french old alpha, it seemed like the little whore of his son  had more on his plate than he could manage… but what are parents for if not for leading their children in the right path? and what better than the one that led to the crown?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii, supper busy this last few days, but wanted to write a bit. <br/>I'm excited and happy on how this is turning out, I wonder If anyone is really reading this. Any words of encouragement?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the trip went in a blur for everyone. for everyone but the prince, Harry wanted to rip his hair from his scalp, and so did his father. The king was not happy, he knew something was up between the tomlinson's kid and his own, and of course Harry knew his dad was aware, so everything mangled up in a headache for the curly lad. And on top of everything, Louis avoided the alpha like the plague. Harry knew he had it coming, after all he did act like a total knot head. But he never expected to be so affected by the avoidance of the omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless Harry had a lot of things on his royal plate after such an eventful get-away. One of them being a pretty blond that just arrived from france. “What do you think of Harry?” Camelia said as she showed the prince an agenda that showed february with a big red cross on the 27th. “the wedding? i'd prefer it to be on the 29th” he said rolling his eyes, Harry was not happy, the crazy girl had returned with the wedding planned from beginning to end, including the food, and how Harry was going to be dressed, she just needed Harry to give her the bloody ring and the bachelor party to send the invitations. “Don't be silly! That's three years from now!” she said smiling like it was a joke. And trust the alpha, he knew how leap-years worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camelia looked down and sat on the divan next to Harry´s desk. “I know you are not thrilled about this whole thing. But we´ll make it work, you don´t have to pretend like I´m stupid. I just act like it” she said with a small smile. Harry sighed, he thought he was faking it well enough. but apparently, she was not as wide-eyed as the alpha presumed. “Have you ever been in love?” Harry asked the omega. She raised one eyebrow as if he said something stupid. “not really, then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?” she said with a sad smirk. “That's the thing, wouldn't you want to find out how it feels?” Harry said with a hopeful tone. “to have someone that you would do anything for, someone that makes you go to the moon and back?” The alpha looked like a child on christmas day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I´m sorry Harry, but one of these days you're going to have to understand that there's things in life that are more important than love. ” Camelia answered as she stood up and left a disagreeing prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spent the next few days thinking about a certain thin lips against his, and how the owner of a certain scent could literally ask him to drop the crown, and he could comply without a doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wanted to rip his hair off, but for entirely different reasons. Every time he saw his father, shivers went down his spine and a need to throw up appeared like a ghost. He didn't pick any fights with his sisters for the last few days. Even Lottie thought he was coming up with something. But Louis just couldn't. The sole thought that his sisters´ future was on his hands made him dizzy. Of course he couldn't speak a word about the whole thing with anyone, and boy was this making him anxious. He had a massive crush on the prince (and his friend) since always, then why wasn't he jumping around in joy? he was supposed to do the thing that he always dreamt of, marrying Harry and finally telling him how he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but not like this” Louis said to himself while pulling his inner lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days went by, and the anxiety seemed to pile like bricks on Louis´ chest. He had a dream las night, his butler had a funny looking envelope with the royal seal closing it. he felt tears accumulating when he opened the envelope and obtained a wedding invitation. He woke up with a wave of sadness that made his omega curl up in agony. His omega felt like his mate was taken away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On friday, Lottie asked his omega brother to acompain her to a ballet at the new opera house in the city. Louis agreed, he needed a little distraction and social interaction, he wore a formal suit with a teal blue cravat that “made his eyes pop “ or something lottie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It 's not fair! I want to go!” Felicité said to her siblings. They were waiting for Lottie. The girls´ maid was doing some soft curls on the older girl's hair. “you´re not going! mother said                                                                                   you are not old enough!” Lottie shouted from her walk-in closet. there was a knock in the door, and Louis opened it. “Young master, the car has arrived, it's ready for your departure.”said their butler. Lous closed the door and sighed after he left. “Can we go now? The ballet starts in an hour, Lottie.”He said caresing Fizzy´s hair. The girl made puppy eyes at him “Lottie is right, besides, ballet is way too boring when you're not the one dancing” He told her in an attempt to persuade her. Felicité loved to dance, she received private lessons with a really good tutor on the dance room of the manor. Louis questioned  for one second if she would be allowed to continue her dancing if he was not capable of doing what his father said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving in Manchester, her sister's eyes sparkled with joy. the dim lights of the street, and the people walking inside of the opera house. the castle was not very far from here, he wondered if Harry's sister Gemma would attend the evening event. She was the wife of a Irish duke named Fionn, Or so he was told. Lottie wore a perfect light pink dress, not too pink, just the adequate amount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ballet started and the tellon revealed the dancers. Louis wasn't very interested in watching thirty omegas in tights prancing around a stage.  he roamed his eyes in the dark. looking at his surroundings. He found familiar faces, Lottie´s friends, a couple of Louis´ acquaintances * as he liked to call his not-so-friends. He distinguished Earl Birtwistle kissing his companion´s neck. Everybody seemed very occupied with the ballet to notice though. When he was almost done identifying the public, a certain curly-haired royal stole his attention. Harry is here, Harry is here with Camelia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was inside of his head, he looked at the alpha again. He seemed bored, playing with a curl between his long-ringed fingers. it seemed almost erotic. inviting. He gasped, suddenly feeling his cheeks turn hot and probably a bit red. How could this man make him feel this way being feet apart? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show ended, and he excused himself with her sister and her friends to the restroom. He went upstairs looking for the right door, it was such a big place, and he went down the corridor only to find the alpha´s restroom. “fuck it” he said while holding his crotch opening the door with his left hand. He needed to pee. sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his good luck, there was no one inside. He went as fast as he could to the private stals. there was no way in hell he would pee on those urinals, they were too high anyway. As he finished with a sigh of relief, he heard the door open. shit, shit, shit. He was panicking, attempting not to make a noise and not give off his identity covering his scent gland. If he were to get nervous, this place would start stinking like an omega. When he heard footsteps going to the urinals, he tried to act like an alpha to get out of there as quickly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went out of the stal, and tried to run to the door. when he heard a voice. “Lou?” flying fuckingly fuck* He recognized the voice before he even turned around. But when he did, he encountered a pantless Harry. He literally saw the jewels of the crown. Not the shinny kind. “Harry!! cover up for fuck´s sake!” he said while trying to reach the door. but a hand pulled him back “wait! wait!” Harry´s big green eyes looked at him in panic “wash your hands!” Louis replied, he just wanted Harry´s hands off of him. “sure, sure, sorry. what are you doing here?” The alpha said, confused. Louis flicked his hair back and said as casually as possible “Came to the ballet, what else?” He felt sweat creep down his neck into his back. “no, I mean, what are you doing here, here” Harry pulled his suit together “I… I really just had to pee, and..” Louis mumbled and he was interrupted by Harry as he huffed annoyed leaving the omega really confused. “Why have you been avoiding me since last week?, every telegraph, every letter, it’s like I’m not your friend or anything” the alpha spoke his feelings out to him, and it caught Louis off guard. “I’m not sure what you want from me Harry, you have a fiancée, and what you did that day, was…” Louis couldn’t put it into words, and Harry just kept getting closer to him, his scent had him dizzy, and unable to think straight. “It was something I’ve waited years to do Lou” Harry said and his breath caught up on his throat, and his head was numb again, it´s like his omega was making him stupin on purpose, He held on Harry’s suit, suddenly feeling hot all over and weak at the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was sick and tired of doing what he was supposed to do, his omega was done as well. The mesmerizing scent got even stronger and Harry’s lips even closer, and Louis’ control banished like fog. their lips met on a dance, both scared of their feelings but more afraid to fall apart. Harry grasped his hands on Louis’ neck, in response the blue-eyed boy whined. The alpha grunted and pushed the boy against the door. kisses going down his neck, nibbling and wet traces that made his entire body shiver. He pulled the curly head off his neck, and apparently that was a turn on for the bigger man. Harry held his thighs and carried him to the sink. The alpha pulled on his shirt “get… this ribbon off” He growled “it's not a ribb… ah!” Louis moaned as he felt the alpha’s hand slide under his shirt and play with the skin on his stomach. Suddenly, Louis felt as slick started producing on his entrance, and Harry was very pleased to say the least, he connected their lips again. and looked at the boy deep into his eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pleading for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, unfortunately, was not a happily ever after thing. Louis felt a sting in his chest. He really loved this man, but that meant he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t use him like this. He felt Harry’s hand reaching for the rim of his pants “stop…. Harry no.” Immediately the alpha backed off, and said “sorry, I didn’t want to ruin it” he said with sorry eyes. Louis sighed and rested his head against the mirror. “we can’t. I'm not a whore you can use when your fiancée isn’t giving you what you want.” the omega said bitterly. “You know that that´s not true” Harry said looking him dead in the eye. “I won't give you up. She can leave for all I care.” The alpha sounded pretty serious, Louis had it on a silver platter, get the man he loved, and please his father consequently. But at what cost? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not about that Harry, she doesn’t deserve to be humiliated,” Louis said as he composed his clothing. “besides, your father probably arranged a convenient treaty with her kingdom, and I’m not worth the trouble.” He said well knowing it was true, no omega was worth the political disagreement. “you know it’s not as simple as that, it's not a whim. my alpha belongs with you, and it’s driving me mad. I know you’ve felt it too.” Harry said with his eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The decision is made, unless you want to make it even harder for the both of us.” Harry said in a business-like voice. Louis sighed, he knew Harry, he wasn’t going to change his mind. And it was going to be hell to reject him. “I’m sorry Harry, but I don’t want you. you are not my alpha, and I’m not yours, you should go back to your fiancée.” Louis said with his voice almost breaking. He couldn't look at Harry´s face, he was the biggest liar, and he felt disgusting for lying to his soulmate.  Harry smelled pissed, and Louis' scent showed embarrassment and guilt. He stormed out of the restroom before Harry could say anything. He started crying, his omega laid in the ground in pain. He went down the stairs and out of the opera house. His sister waited for him with their butler. and he felt almost like passing out. Before he could get in their car, he catches a glimpse of a blonde beautiful woman with a confused gaze. Camelia surely was waiting for Harry. and Louis threw up. right on his sister's shoes. “Ew! Louis what is wrong with you!” She said smacking his brother on the back of his head. Louis straightened up, and he looked at his sister “you look terrible, I knew you were coming down with something” she said, a little less mad with her brother, but equally disgusted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip home was a dizzy, fast blur for Louis. He couldn’t stop thinking about a pair of green penetrating eyes, and how the touch of Harry’s fingers felt dancing in circles around his waist, how he felt, feverish and alive, but at the same time surreal. Her sister looked at him in worry. “What took you so long back there?” she asked. “Nothing, I couldn’t find the restroom” he said without completely lying. “you could at least not lie to me. you reek of him.” she said annoyed. “I.. I “ The male omega tried to say, before he covered his mouth needing to puke again. “Thomas, please stop the car, will ya? my brother needs to die.” she said looking elsewhere while the agonizing boy puked whatever there was left in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt miserable, he was tucked in, his bed, silver sheets brushing against his skin, he felt like everything was too good for him, so much he felt like he cheated or something, how could he deserve such a comfortable life, and the love of such an amazing man? how was he supposed to refuse him? if a single denial had him puking his guts out, how could he say it straight to the alpha’s face? - Harry, you disgust me, you’re nothing but a narcissistic son of a bitch- he was sure to pass out at -Harry- His inner omega was being a pain in the arse. During his discussing time with his own self, he heard a loud coughing going on down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was curious, all the service went to sleep at eleven, at two in the morning, only a family member could be roaming on the top floor. He slipped out of bed, barefoot and on his nightgown, he opened the door of his bedroom slightly, trying to figure out who was making those noises, the wooden floor was quite cold, shivers went down his spine, as he saw his father coughing outside of his parents room. A beautiful painted lamp provided dim light, Mark was holding a white cloth tissue, he coughed again making a gesture that showed pain. Louis caught a glimpse of the white tissue turning crimson red. He quickly closed the door as quietly possible. His heart was pounding out of his chest, his father was sick, and probably with something serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was running wild. Maybe that's why he wanted to marry him off, first the french guy, then Harry, he was desperate, he wanted power as his bucket-list. He was a sick man, in every sense of the word. Louis had to make a plan, and fast. He couldn't play around with Harry, even if he wanted to. The alpha probably would chase him around every single day until he got the right answer, and then, Mark would have entire control over him and Harry consequently. And as today’s events, Louis wasn’t capable of turning Harry down without hurting his omega in the process. He had to grow some balls. (not that his served for anything) The best way to turn this around, was to play with his father’s head, it was going to be hard, the man was a psycho, so he had to play his cards right, he was going to threaten him about revealing his sickness to the public, but first he needed proof, and to know exactly what he had, it could be tuberculosis, or any other blood spitting thing. With that, everyone would pity him and probably he would have to intern himself in a hospital. That should be enough to scare him and wait his death out like the proud man he is. Louis felt sick for the third time this evening, but this time, he just planned his father's funeral somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Louis didn't sleep at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it´s my first story here! corrections or suggestions are always welcomed!<br/>hope you enjoy it as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>